A World Without Riza
by wolfdefender01
Summary: Roy Mustang had never been able to imagine a world without Riza Hawkye, but now that she was gone he knew why... because there was no world for him without her. Will he commit the ultimate Taboo?. Royai (takes a while to get going) Torture and character death


**Okay so sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (takes place after the end of Brotherhood.) ugh three keys just broke on my laptop so typing this was really awkward…. I am using the touch sensor to type V, B, and N … so kind of slow going here XD**

Prelude

Roy Mustang had never imagined a world without Riza Hawkeye, but now that she was gone he knew why… because there was no world for him without her.

Ch1

He ran a shaking hand through his raven hair as the cold night air bit at his face. It did little to sober him up. He knew he shouldn't have gone out drinking alone, but that had never stopped him before. It had been a particularly grueling day; mountains of paperwork cut with the teasing and jibing of Fullmetal, who insisted on hanging around Central even though the war was over. If there was one thing Mustang deserved after the day he'd had it was a stiff drink… well drinks. He had had enough experience with late night drinking to know when he was plastered. All he wanted to do was make it back to his apartment and get a good night's sleep, well at least until his hangover kicked in.

He judged he was about a block and a half from his apartment building when a wet cloth was clapped over his face from behind. Normally he would have heard an attacker coming, but drunk as I was he missed every sign that was proffered to him by the uncommonly silent night. He struggled in vain to throw the man off his back while trying not to breathe the noxious fumes of whatever soaked the rag pressed to his visage. It was no use, the man even had his hands pinned to his sides, ensuring he could not activate his flame alchemy. His eyes watered as his reflexive need to breathe forced his air ways open to receive the toxins. He barely managed a shuddering gasp before the street smeared like oil on canvas and he was out like a light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye awoke to Black Hayate whimpering and pawing at her to be let outside. She batted him playfully on the nose and went to go open the back door of her ground floor apartment to le the practically cross-legged pup out to do his business.

She pulled her uniform from its customary position on top of her dresser and pulled it on. She thought she would get to work early and get some of the ever present paper work out of the way before the Colonel arrived. He had left the office looking unusually stressed the other day and she figured even a small dent in the massive pile of forms would be some small relief to her overworked superior.

She had been working several hours before the team began to gradually trickle in bleary eyes with coffee in hand. Havoc yawned and lit, what she assumed to be, his first cigarette of the day, "Jeez Lieutenant I really have no idea how you can be so productive in the morning." Riza shrugged, "guess I'm just a morning person." He let loose another yawn, "well aren't you the lucky one.

As the morning progressed it became evident that Mustang was not going to show up. Riza cast a nervous glance to the window, "I wonder if something has happened to him," she said worriedly. Havoc scoffed, "the only thing that happened was that he left us with all this shit to do." "No seriously guys I'm worried." Maria Ross looked up from a stack of documents, "actually Riza, now that you mention it he did seem a bit stressed leaving the office yesterday." "He may have gotten himself into trouble," mused Falman.

Riza's frown deepened, "I'm going to look for him, it's not like the Colonel to miss work without notifying someone first." She turned to leave," I expect you all to keep working while I'm gone." "Yes ma'am," sighed Breda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"Ung." His head was splitting and he could feel the sticky residue of blood plastering his hair to his forehead from when he had gone down on the pavement. He closed his eyes, head spinning, to be met with near complete darkness. The dark, coupled with the damp feeling of the space around him confirmed his initial suspicion that he must have been somewhere underground. He was gagged and his hands and feet were bound with thick rope. He knew, without having to check that they had taken his gloves, even the spare set he kept tucked in his boot was gone because they had taken his shoes. A candle flickered out of the corner of his vision and as the small flame advanced the face of a young woman became illuminated in the dark. Fear struck deep into the Colonel's heart as the flicker of flame created a veritable inferno behind ruby red eyes. The left side of the girl's mouth was twisted in a sickening half smile where a terrible burn had ravaged the skin; he could recognize his handiwork anywhere.

His eyes welled up with grief as the girl spoke, her voice was raspy and dangerous, "I didn't think it could be true, the Flame Alchemist… tell me you remember me." Mustang nodded slowly, he remembered them all. "Then I suppose you know why I paid for your capture." Silence. "I will make you hurt the way I did. You ruined my life Flame Alchemist, and now I will take yours from you. But first I think I'll have some fun."

She drew a small blade form a hidden pocket in the folds of her skirt and dangled it over the candle. The tip began to glow. "They say the heat increases the pain." She moved with a frightening speed and was now merely inches from his face, crouched down, obsidian met blood red. "Tell me Flame Alchemist, does it hurt more?" She drew the glowing blade across his cheek, producing the sizzle of flesh and drawing a thin line of blood. Mustang winced minutely, but other than that gave no indication of the stinging wound. He knew he deserved whatever this young woman had planned for him. Nobody should be able to get off scot-free from what he had done. If he wasn't gagged he would have been apologizing profusely, he could not imagine her heartache. People wiped out, family burned before her eyes, and forever marked with an ironic smile by the man who, she thought, was behind it all. He closed his eyes, burn me, cleanse me of my unforgivable sins against you and your people.

**Comments are nice **** good or bad **


End file.
